Harry cuenta la profecía a Hermione
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Este es el 3º desafío de la pareja del fénix, Es una historia de un capitulo


3º Desafío ïƒ  **Harry le cuenta a Hermione la profecía**

Era un día extraño en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, el clima estaba raro era como si reflejara el estado de ánimo de alguna persona, no hacía frío ni calor, el cielo se estaba nublando.

En la sala común se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego un adolescente de 16 años de pelo negro azabache revuelto, el cuerpo de contextura atlética y unos ojos verdes apagados y vidriosos. La cicatriz que tiene en la frente lo hace diferente a los demás ya que tenía su destino marcado ser asesino o asesinado.

Harry al ver que la sala se empezaba a llenar de alumnos decidió irse a la cocina a pedirle a Dobby una manzana, ya que no quería comer quería estar solo, de las cocinas se dirigió al lago lo rodeó para no toparse con nadie y detrás del arbusto del año anterior (después de irse de la enfermería y de la casa de Hagrid a ese arbusto me refiero) se sentó. Allí sentado se puso a pensar en lo que sucedió en el ministerio, la charla con Dumbledore y la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Por qué me dejaste Sirius? – dijo Harry dejando escapar una lágrima

-¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? – Harry ya dejaba que las lágrimas corran libremente

-¿Por qué yo? – Harry reflejaba sus sentimientos dolor por la muerte de Sirius y odio hacia Voldemort

-¿Por qué? – gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero el grito no se oyó porque en ese instante un trueno resonó junto con un relámpago, comenzaba a llover.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repetía Harry una y otra vez

Mientras en la sala común por el repentino trueno se asustó más de uno, ya que hizo temblar todo y la ventana se abrió de golpe.

A la vuelta de la cena Ron y Hermione se preguntaban donde se había metido Harry ahora, también se preguntaban por que los estaba alejando cuando se querían acercar. Al llegar a la sala común Hermione se puso a terminar la tarea de transformaciones, mientras que Ron se ponía a hacer la tarea.

-Ron, ¿Dónde crees que puede estar Harry? – pregunto Hermione

-No lo se Hermione – dijo Ron

-Me tiene muy preocupada, hace todo sin ganas – dijo Hermione

-Es por lo de Sirius, Hermione, le debe ser difícil aceptarlo – comentó Ron

-No, no es solo eso debe haber otra cosa que no nos quiere decir – le objetó Hermione

-No sé Hermione por lo que escucho, cuando duerme y tiene las pesadillas sólo habla de Sirius – dijo Ron

-¡¡Ron!! Cuando pensabas contarme que Harry tiene pesadillas – le gritó Hermione y un poco más tranquila le preguntó - ¿desde cuando tiene esas pesadillas?

-Y desde que llegamos que tiene pesadillas – le contestó Ron con el seño fruncido

-¿Son siempre las mismas? – le pregunto Hermione

-La mayoría de las veces es sobre Sirius y muy pocas dice algo como maldita profecía – dijo Ron como si nada

-¡¡Ron!! La profecía se rompió ¿como puede tener una pesadilla sobre ella? – le dijo Hermione, se produjo un silencio donde Ron se avivó luego de lo que dijo Hermione (como siempre colgado de una palmera este chico).

-¿Me estás diciendo que Harry no puede tener pesadillas sobre la profecía? – le preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza. Hermione no podía creer lo que Ron le estaba preguntando. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio una silueta que venía del lago, se dio cuenta que el único que podía ser era Harry, giró y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde vas Hermione? – le preguntó Ron

-A ningún lado Ron – le contesto Hermione, saliendo por el retrato y Ron se limitó a levantar los hombros.

Harry iba caminando metido en sus pensamientos, lo que se reduce a la profecía o la muerte de Sirius, hasta que levantó la vista y vio que una silueta se acercaba, fijó la vista en aquella silueta y se dijo ¿Hermione?.

-¿Hermione, que haces acá? – le pregunto Harry cuando ésta se acercó lo suficiente

-Nada, solo me preocupaba por ti – dijo enojada Hermione

-¿Y que hice para que te enojes? – le dijo Harry sabiendo que esto la iba a enojar más

-¡Que, que hiciste para que me enoje!, nada sólo alejarnos – le respondió Hermione

-Es mejor que sea así – le dijo de forma cortante

-Así, ¿Por qué mejor así? – le preguntó enojada

-Porque .... no le puedo decir la verdad del por que, se preocuparía más - Harry bajó la vista al piso

-¿Por qué? – le volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Porque ... no ...qui...quiero que ...nada les pase – dijo Harry levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos con lágrimas que peleaban por salir

-Harry .... Dime que es lo que escondes – dijo una Hermione sorprendida por la respuesta y por la forma en que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Qué escondes Harry Potter?, no creo que sea solo la muerte de Sirius 

-Hermione es ..... que no puedo – dijo entrecortadamente Harry

-¿QUE TE PASA HARRY?, EL AÑO PASADO ME CONTABAS LO DEL SUEÑO DE VOLDEMORT Y AHORA NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE TE PASA, ¿NO CONFIAS MÁS EN MI? – le grito exasperada Hermione

Mientras que en la puerta del colegio se encontraba el Director Dumbledore con McGonogall y Snape estos últimos con ganas de ir a buscarlos y castigarlos por estar fuera del castillo a esas horas.

-Severus, Minerva déjenlos – dijo tranquilamente Albus – se ve que la Srta. Granger va hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

-De que hablas Albus, ese Potter no escucha a nadie – gruñó Severus

-Te equivocas si Potter escucha a alguien esa persona es la Srta. Granger – le corrigió Minerva.

-Tiene razón Severus, parte de lo que siente es culpa por no haber hecho caso a la Srta. Granger – dijo Albus, tanto Minerva como Severus miraron extrañados por el comentario de éste – no me miren así lo sé por la charla que mantuve con él cuando volvimos del ministerio.

Terminado de decir esto le hizo una seña para que escuchen la conversación de los dos adolescente que estaban bajo la lluvia discutiendo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le respondió Harry levantando la voz, sin notar la presencia de los profesores, ni de Ron que los miraba desde la ventana.

-La verdad, quiero que me digas la verdad, que me digas todo lo que te pasa – dijo gritando Hermione.

-¿Así que, que querés saber todo? ¿estás segura? – le preguntó Harry

-Si por algo te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no te parece? – dijo Hermione

-¿Voz queres saber lo que siento y lo que tengo en la mente? – le pregunto Harry

-SI, ME LO PUEDES DECIR DE UNA BENDITA VEZ Y DEJAR DE DAR VUELTAS – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

-¿SABES LO QUE ES VER TODAS LAS NOCHES LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS, SABIENDO QUE ES TU CULPA POR CAER EN LA TRAMPA DE VOLDEMORT? – le grito Harry – QUE SI TE HUBIERA HECHO CASO NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA, SIRIUS NO ESTARÍA MUERTO Y A UDS NO LOS HUBIESE LLEVADO A LO QUE HUBIESE SIDO UNA MUERTE SEGURA.

-PERO HARRY SABES QUE NO ES TU CULPA – le grito Hermione

-SI, PORQUE SI HUBIERA PRACTICADO OCLUMENCIA VOLDEMORT NO HUBIERA ENTRADO EN MI MENTE, VOZ ME DIJISTE QUE PRACTIQUE Y NO TE HICE CASO – le replicó Harry

-VERTE TENDIDA EN EL SUELO DESPUÉS DE LA MALDICION DE DOHOLOV, SIN SABER SI TE IBAS A PONER BIEN Y DESPUES VER CAER A SIRIUS TRAS EL VELO – dijo Harry sin esperar a Hermione pueda decir algo

-EL CRUCIO QUE SUFRIÓ NEVILLE POR IR A DONDE ESTABA YO, LA PELEA QUE TUVE CON BELLATRIX ¿CÓMO CREES QUE PUEDA CUMPLIR CON LA PROFECIA, SI NO PUEDO HACER UN CRUCIATUS? – gritó Harry

-¿Has.... Has lanzado una maldición Harry? – le preguntó shockeada Hermione, y no era la única que se sorprendió al oír eso, ya que los tres profesores se miraron al escucharlo.

-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE LE LANCE A BELLATRIX QUE ACABABA DE MARTAR A SIRIUS, FLORES? – le preguntó irónicamente Harry.

-¡¡PERO ES UNA MALDICION HARRY!! – le grito Hermione preocupada

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE CUMPLA LA PROFECIA, CONTANDOLE CHISTES Y MATANDOLO DE RISA? – le gritó sarcásticamente Harry

-HARRY, LA PROFECIA SE ROMPIÓ EN EL MINISTERIO ¿CÓMO LO PUEDES SABER? – le preguntó Hermione

-LO QUE SE ROMPIO FUE UNA COPIA – dijo Harry

-¿ENTONCES TU ... TU SABES LO QUE DICE? – le preguntó temerosa Hermione

-si, se lo que dice la profecía – dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione a la cara - ¿y podemos dejar de gritar que me duele la garganta?.

-Ehh.? – dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

-¿querías saber todo no? – le preguntó Harry, Hermione asintió

EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA..........NACIDO DE AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO EN TRES OCASIONES, NACIDO CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE.......Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARÁ COMO A SU IGUAL, PERO ÉL TENDRÁ UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE...... Y ALGUNO DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO PUES NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA

Hermione abrió los ojos y palideció dando un paso hacia atrás no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, no le podía pasar esto a él. Ron estaba pálido no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando (estaba usando las orejas extensibles de los gemelos)

-¿Ahora entiendes como me siento? – le preguntó Harry - ¿sabes lo que es, saber que toda persona que quiero o está conmigo, está en la lista de Voldemort? Y que ya perdí a mis padres y a Sirius, y que no quiero perderte porque no lo soportaría.

Terminó de decir esto y emprendió el camino al castillo. Las personas que estaban en la puerta se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Hermione no lo podía creer, que quiso decir Harry con eso, no terminaba de digerir lo de la profecía y ahora se quedaba dura y sin una respuesta por primera vez en su vida. Cuando reaccionó Harry ya estaba cerca de la puerta y le gritó

-¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! – le grito Hermione corriendo hacia donde estaba él, y el aludido se giró dedicándole una sonrisa – NO DES NI UN PASO MÁS.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? – le preguntó Hermione

-Lo que escuchaste, simplemente lo que escuchaste – Harry

-Harry – dijo abrazándolo

-Vamos Mione, antes que nos de un resfrío – encaminándose hacia la sala común

-¿Mione? – le pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿No te gusta? – le preguntó Harry

-No, no es eso – le dijo Hermione

-¿Sabes que te ves hermosa con el pelo mojado? – le dijo Harry

-No, no lo sabía – le contesto sonrojándose

-Bueno lo eres – le dijo Harry, dejándola pasar primero por el retrato

-Gracias – le contestó

-No es nada solo digo la verdad – le dijo sonriéndole, acercándose para besarla

-¿Harry? – decía Hermione

-¿Si? – Harry

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le dijo retrocediendo un poco

-¿No me dijiste que querías saber lo que siento y pienso? – le pregunto Harry volviendo a acercarse

-Si – le contestó

-Bueno que mejor manera que para que sepas, que esta – dijo Harry besándola


End file.
